Harmonize
by General Chibiterasu
Summary: Alexia Wolfe, a foreign exchange student didn't expect to make an everlasting friendship with her host sister, one Haruhi Fujioka.. or the insane adventure they would find themselves entangled in on the first day of school. With whacky adventures to ensue, new friendships to be forged, and a pinch of romance added to the mix, there was no doubt they were God's favorite comedy show.
I **do not own** Ouran High School Host Club! The **only thing I claim** as my creation is **my** Original Character, **Alexia Wolfe**.

* * *

The bugged screech of her alarm clock had _not_ been the ideal way she had wanted to wake up this morning.

Instead of reacting like a normal human being and switching off the clock, she sent the wailing abomination sailing across the room to become well acquainted with the opposite wall; bits and pieces of the cheap plastic messenger of Satan littered the floor as it lie there in a pitiful heap of once working components.

 _Ahh.. peace and quie-_

"Leeeeeexi-chaaaaan!" the ungodly singsong tune grated against her sense of hearing as the door to her bedroom slammed open. "Wakey, wakey, my little Lexi! It's the first day of school, and I have the most _adorable_ dres-"

The demon had been awoken from her slumber; dual amber eyes shot open from their resting state to fixate themselves upon the unwelcomed intruder with a sharp edge to their glare.

"L-lexi-chan?" Ryoji 'Ranka' Fujioka froze as the veil of ignorance began to lift from his senses, revealing the grave mistake he had made.

"Out.." the inhuman voice floated from the bundle of blankets that housed the amber eyed beast.

"B-but.. the dress! Loo-!" Ryoji was not granted the privilege to finish his sentence as both he and the god-awful dress were both tossed out into the hallway. The bedroom door firmly shut behind them as the soft click of the lock sounded as final judgment.

* * *

 ** _15 minutes later.._**

* * *

She was still half asleep when she finally exited the confines of her sanctuary, her hair somewhat of a bed head-no matter how many times she took the brush to it-a select few strands simply refused to comply with her demands-and thus left her dark auburn locks to do as they pleased.

It didn't look too bad though.. it added to the punkish look that her hair had been cut for; the right side longer than the left side and brushed the top of her shoulder while the left touched the bottom lobe of her ear.

If her haircut didn't make her look like that of the opposite gender, then there was no doubt that her deviously sophisticated facial features and her wardrobe of choice would.

She wore a red tank top that had random strokes of black beneath an unzipped hoodie that was a dual color of gunmetal grey and dark charcoal; the swell of her breasts barely noticeable beneath the bulk of her jacket.

Her lower half donned a pair of ripped dark wash jeans that were stuffed into calf length combat boots.. and to complete her look, she wore a necklace with a wolf tooth charm and her prized headphones loped around her neck.

In short, Alexia Wolfe was a tomboy to the bone.

"Awww! Lexi-chaaaaaan! Please wear the dress!" Ryoji whined as he shuffled form foot to foot with the monstrosity of a dress held out towards her, his eyes wide in what would be universally known as the 'puppy dog eyes'.

Yeah, like that would work on _her_ , of all people.

"Get that.. that _unholy_ contraption away from me! There is no way in Hell I'd wear that!" Alexia hissed as she jabbed a finger in the direction of the frilly red dress Ryoji seemed so hell-bent on getting her to wear.

"Dad, leave Alex alone. If she doesn't want to wear it, then don't force it on her." Haruhi stated as she walked out of her room while adjusting the rather large pair of spectacles that nearly hid half her face.

Ever the voice of reason, she was.

"Haaaaaaaaruhi! Why aren't you wearing your dress?! Papa picked it out special for you!" The sole-biologically-male of the Fujioka household wailed in a dramatic show of despair.

"It is an impractical choice of attire." she was blunt and straight to the point as she held up a dress that looked like a unicorn had puked glitter on it. "I'm going to school, not a beauty pageant."

Ryoji's eyes began to well with tears.. and it wasn't long before they began to spill over. "B-but.. Haru-chaaaan! Papa specially picked the dresses for you and Lexi-chan!" the cross-dressing male wiggled in place while he rubbed his forearms together and voiced a feminine ' _kyaaaa!_ ' wail.

While her father had gone off into his own little world while ranting on about how they were wasting their ' _youthful beauty'_ , Haruhi turned to Alexia with an exasperated expression. "He won't be stopping anytime soon, so let's go. We don't want to be late on the first day."

"Lead the way, Haaaru-chaaan~" the foreigner did nothing to hide her teasing grin from her friend as she fell into step beside the spectacle wearing female.

* * *

 ** _Later at Ouran Academy.._**

* * *

Alexia walked beside Haruhi with the cuffs of her headphones snugly placed over her ears as she bobbed her head to the beat of the song that pumped through the speakers, her lips moving in sync with the lyrics.

 ** _They say we are what we are,_**

 ** _But we don't have to be,_**

 ** _I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way._**

She would have continued to let her music carry her away all the way to the classroom, had it not been for the sight that befell her gaze as she and Haruhi turned to enter the school gates. What she saw was nothing short of sheer ridiculousness as her jaw dropped and as she slid her headphones to their original position around her neck.

"You have got to be _shitting_ me! **_This_** is a **_high school_**?!" Alexia honestly could hardly believe her eyes. This place could give an Arabian prince a run for his money! The foreigner turned her bewildered gaze to her friend, silently asking for confirmation that she _wasn't_ hallucinating.

"Ridiculous, I know.. but it's the best high school in Japan." Haruhi simply shrugged as she wearily eyed the excessively large school in the distance.

She felt her shoulders sag as she wrinkled her nose. Hell, she knew Ouran Academy was an elite school before she took the exams for the Exchange Program, but this.. she wasn't even sure she had words to describe **_this_**!

"Well.. let's get this show on the road." she grumped, hoisting her backpack further onto her shoulder as she resumed walking, her friend following her lead. "I hope you know where we're going, Haru.. cause I sure as hell don't." her eyes found the messy haired girl's stiff frame as she cocked her head over her shoulder, the way Haruhi's fingers tangled amongst themselves gave her the answer she needed.

"Awww.. _damn_ , don't sweat it. I've got this." and with that, she allowed her wolfish amber gaze to scout the area, to which they immediately zeroed in on a group of four girls, all sporting the hideous yellow monstrosity that she assumed to be the female uniform of the academy.

"Oi! Could one of you do me a favor and highlight the route to room.." she trailed off as she approached the group and glanced down at the form in her hand, unaware that she had unintentionally startled the gaggling females. "1-A?"

It didn't take long for the small group to flock around her, all four of them starry eyed and red-faced.

"Are you new here?!"

"What's your name?!"

"How old are you?!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?!"

There was a bombardment of questions all at once, and poor Alexia could only blink owlishly.

"Uh.. I'm a foreign exchange student, so yeah.. I'm new. Err.. I'm sixteen. Why would I have a girlfriend? And my name is Alex-" she was cut off by a chorus of squeals from the girls that surrounded her.

 _Dear God, what was wrong with these people?!_

"I'd be happy to show you to your classroom, Alex-kun!" one of the harpies shoved another out of her way as she flirtatiously bat her lashes.

"No, Alex-kun! Let _me_ show you to your class!"

And thus it began, the battle for who would show the foreign exchange student to her- wait. They had called her ' _Alex **-kun**_ **'**.. _–kun_.. that was the suffix for.. Oh dear lord, these crazy broads thought she was a dude!

Oh, she could feel the vein in her forehead begin to tick.

"Will all of you just shut your traps?!" she snapped with a growl. "I don't _need_ anyone to walk me to the classroom like I'm some _incompetent child_! Just highlight the route on this map or I'll find someone else whose willing to comply with my requests without flocking around me like a starved hoard of cats!" her chest was heaving a bit after her outburst, but the group seemed to have quietened.. or so she thought.

There was a chorus of excited ' _kyaaaa_ 's from the four girls, all of which she swore literally had hearts in their eyes as one of them quickly marked the easiest way to her classroom. "Here you go, Alex-kun!" the one who had marked the map ogled her like she was some sort of rare animal; dear lord, what was wrong with them?!

"Thanks.. later, chicks." Alexia tilted her chin upwards in the universal sign that could be used as a 'hello' or a 'goodbye'-which earned her more squeals-as she turned and made her way back to a bewildered Haruhi. "Not a word.. just know that I might just burn this place to the freaking ground if all the students here are like _them_." she jerked a thumb behind her where the group of girls excitedly chatted amongst themselves while casting ' _subtle_ ' looks in Alexia's direction.

The Fujioka girl simply gave an audible gulp and nodded, "Just make sure I'm not in the building when that happens, yeah?" a request to which the foreigner nodded in confirmation as the two made their way along the marked route to their classroom.

* * *

 _ **After School..**_

* * *

"This place has four library rooms.. you'd think one would be quiet." Haruhi sighed under her breath as she quietly closed the door to the fourth library room filled with noisy students.

"Can't we just go home and study?" Alexia questioned as she lazily trailed behind Haruhi, whom of which had been on a mission to find a quiet place for them to study since class had been released for club activities.

"No, dad is home.. and we both know there is no such thing as ' _quiet_ ' when he is aroun- Huh, an abandoned music room.." the frumpy looking girl trailed off as she gazed up at the sign that read ' _Music Room 3_ '. Not a sound could be heard from the other side of the double doors, so it was a feasible conclusion that it was empty.. but how wrong they were.

As Haruhi cracked open the door, an odd gust of wind came rushing towards them with flower petals carried on its breeze.. and what they saw beyond the doors damn near floored Alexia.

"Welcome!" a chorus from the group of six males carried towards them as they seemed to pose around a tall, blonde haired boy; all of who were just as handsome as the next.

"What the actual fuck?" Lexi had unconsciously reverted back to her mother tongue, the English flowing easily in her bewilderment.

"Oh wow, it's a couple of guys." the twins stated in unison as they gave both Haruhi and Alexia a curious stare.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these young men are in the same class as you, aren't they?" the tall, dark haired boy sporting a trendy pair of glasses turned to question the redheaded twins.

"Yeah, but they're shy. They don't act very sociably, so we don't know much about them." the twins gave a careless shrug as they spoke in sync.

The glasses boy gave a smirk as he spoke, "Well, that wasn't very polite."

It was then that he turned his attention back to the two ' _boys_ ' with a business smile plastered on his face. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mister Honor Student.. Mister Exchange Student.." though he was unable to speak more, for at that moment, the tall blonde had shoved his way to the front with wide eyes. "What?! You must be Haruhi Fujioka and Alex Wolfe! You're the exceptional honor student and foreign exchange student we've heard about!"

Haruhi seemed to freeze at her attempts to open the door so they could escape. "H-how did you know my name..?" she questioned, all the while Alexia stood next to her, silently willing for her friend to _hurry the hell up_ and get the door open.

Glasses-kun-as Alex started mentally calling him-answered the honor student's question. "Why, you're both infamous. It's not every day that commoners gain entrance to our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student and exchange student, Mister Fujioka.. Mister Wolfe.."

Haruhi seemed to almost deflate, her brow twitching. "Well.. uh.. thank you.. I guess?"

Alexia, however.. was not as.. passive as Haruhi. With a scowl marring her features, she would take a bold step forward. "I have half a mind to shove my commoner boot right up your spoilt as-" she was interrupted before she could finish her threat by that _noisy_ blonde as he stepped to Haruhi's side and slapped a hand onto her shoulder. "You're welcome! You're both heros to other poor people, from Japan and beyond! You've shown the world that even poor people can excel at an elite private academy!" at this, her frumpy friend began to scoot away from the overly loud blonde boy; who was oblivious to her attempts to get away from him.

"It must be hard for you to be constantly be looked down upon by others!". Oh sweet babies, Lexi was about to blow her top. How ignorant could one be?!

Though, before she could open her mouth.. Haruhi did it for her. "I think you're taking this whole ' _poor_ ' thing too far."

That didn't stop the older boy as he continued to follow her. "Spurned, neglected, but that doesn't matter now! Long live the poor! We welcome you-poor men-to our world of beauty!"

Yep.. Alexia decided then and there.. she was going to burn this fucking place to the _ground_.

"...I'm out of here.. let's go, Alex." Haruhi sighed as she turned on her heel and made her way towards the door, her foreign friend right behind her.. Though, before they could get too far, a small hand latched onto both Alexia and Haruhi's wrist and tugged them back. "Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan! Alex-chan! You two must be like a superhero or something! That's so cool!" the childish voice of the smallest boy in the room surrounded them as he excitedly dragged them back.

Poor Haruhi sighed in exasperation. "I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student.. and who are you calling Haru-chan?!" she lit up as she shouted at the small boy, Alex standing quietly at her side with a quirked brow.

"I would've never imagined the famous scholars would be so openly gay." it was at the taller blonde's words that both ' _boys_ ' would freeze.

"O-openly.. what..?" Haruhi whispered to her friend.

"...Haruhi.. this place is going to _burn_.." was the only response Alexia gave as she stood next to her with a dark expression on her face.

The tall blonde-or as Alex started to mentally call him, Dumbass-started to speak once more. "So, tell me what kinds of guys you're into!" he spoke as he walked towards the tallest of them all, a masculine boy with dark hair whom had not spoken a single word the entire ordeal, "The Strong Silent Type?" before he moved on to the short blonde, who Lexi had a hard time believing was in high school, "The Boy Lolita?" next he gestured to the twins, "How about the Mischievous Type?" he then pointed towards Glasses-kun, "Or the Cool Type?"

It was then that Haruhi began to officially freak out as she began to hastily back away, "I.. I uh.. it's not like that! We were just looking for a quiet place to study!" but her words fell on deaf ears as Dumbass stalked closer to Haruhi and began to stroke her chin, "Or maybe.. you're into a guy like me.. what do you say?" it was then, at the same exact moment, that Alexia surged forward to rescue her friend from the overly touchy blonde.. and when Haruhi surged backwards to get away.. right into a very expensive looking vase.

"Shit! Haruhi, look out!" she shouted, but it had been too late.

The shattering glass of the vase was all that could be heard throughout the room.

"Aww.. we were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction!" one of the twins spoke as they both popped up behind Haruhi.

"Oh, now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8,000,000 yen!" the other finished for his brother.

Her frazzled friend began to freak out at the revelation of this news, "W-what?! 8,000,000 yen?! ...H-how many thousand yen is that..?" she trailed off into her own little world as she frantically began counting on her fingers. "How many thousands are in a million..?"she asked herself.. before she would turn around in a reluctant defeat to look at the twins. "Uh.. I'm gonna.. have to pay you back.."

Both redheads seemed to get a kick out of her words as they turned to shrug at one another, once again speaking in sync. "With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform." at this, Alexia could feel the vein in her forehead begin to tick. Just what was it about these rich brats that made them think it was alright to talk down to her friend like that?

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" one twin spoke, a curious look with a quirked brow directed towards her auburn haired friend.

She was going to snap someone's neck, she could feel it. "Look here, asshole-" Alex growled lowly, though Glasses-kun had chosen that moment to speak, grabbing everyone's attention as he stood from his kneeled position by the broken vase, a large sliver of glass gently held between his fingers. "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" he turned to face the loudmouthed blonde.

Dumbass-now known as Tamaki-made a show of seating himself upon his 'throne', one leg crossed over the other as he spoke. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka." at this, his arm would shoot out straight, his index finger pointed outwards towards Haruhi. "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body."

Alexia snorted at this as she grumbled under her breath in her native tongue, "and he calls _us_ gay?"

Regardless of her sharp tongued comment-whether he heard it or not-Tamaki continued, "That means starting today.. you're the Host Club's dog." her surmised while pointing at her friend who looked absolutely floored and in a state of shock. Oh, Heaven help them all.. what in the Hell did Haruhi get herself into? The foreigner groaned to herself as the palm of her hand made friends with her face in a frustrated gesture; there was absolutely no way she could leave her dear friend alone in the hands of these lunatics.. and it looked like she was going to be stuck in this mess because of her damn loyalty to said friend.

She really should have just stayed in bed today.

* * *

 _I've actually had this story sitting around for a couple of months and finished the first chapter today.. so please leave a comment on what you think? I'd love to know if you'd want more!_

 _ **~ Chibi**_


End file.
